The Change
by evilflynmonkeys
Summary: Kagome left and sealed the well three years ago, after Inuyasha did something unforgivable, now she is back and nothing like the 15 year old girl they had once known.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**The Change**

**  
Hello evilflynmonkeys here, this is my first Inuyasha fanfiction, hope you like. And sadly I do no own anything of Inuyasha. Also I know there are a lot of Kagome leaves and returns changed stories out there, but it happens to be one of my favorite types so I decided to write my own. If you don't like, you don't have to read.**

**  
Summery: Kagome left and sealed the well three years ago, after Inuyasha did something unforgivable, now she is back and nothing like the 15 year old girl they had once known.**

**  
Pairings: Koga/Kagome**

**Rating: M**

**General: Romance/Drama**

**  
Chapter One**

** Intro**

"Moons I can't believe I'm actually going back after all this time" Kagome said as she looked into the well.

(FLASH BACK)

"Miroku, Shippo has either one of you seen Inuyasha, he should have been back by now" Kagome asked.

"Sorry Lady Kagome I haven't seen him since he took off this morning" Miroku said looking up at her with pity. They all knew he had left to go see Kikyou, and of Kagomes feelings for him.

Kagome saw the look of pity the monk and kit directed at her, and tried to put on her best I'm okay smile, even if they all new it was fake.

'_You would think I would be more convincing with all the practice I get_' Kagome thought bitterly.

"I think I'll go look for him" Kagome said.

"But Lady Kagome don't you want to be here when Lady Sango comes back from her village" Miroku asked trying to keep her from going to Inuyasha and seeing something that could hurt her greatly.

Miroku had known for a several weeks now what it was that Inuyasha did when ever he left the camp. He had been looking for fire wood one night and had stumbled upon Inuyasha and Kikyou fucking in the dirt, he still had nightmares about it.

"Yea Kagome we promised Sango we would wait here for her to return" Shippo said.

"I know Shippo…but I won't be gone too long" Kagome said before she took of in the same direction Inuyasha had left in earlier that day.

**8888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome didn't have to walk long before she saw Kikyous soul collectors.

'_I would bet just about anything that if I follow the soul collectors I would find Inuyasha_' Kagome thought, before walking in the direction the soul collectors where going.

**AHH**

'_What was that_' Kagome thought.

As she got closer the moans keep getting louder and louder and she could now hear groan as well.

Curiosity getting the better of her Kagome snuck up behind a tree to get a look at the couple. Peeking her head out from behind the tree she felt her heart shatter at the sight she was meet with. There on the ground lay Kikyou moaning as Inuyasha thrust into her.

Kagome felt tears start to fall from her eyes as she watched the man she loves fuck an undead bitch.

'_How could you Inuyasha, I thought you loved me_' Kagome thought before turning to leave, as she was leaving she accidentally stepped on a twig breaking it with a loud snap.

"Who's there" she heard Inuyasha growl out, but chose to ignore him and keep walking.

"Don't worry Kikyou I'll get who ever was spying on us" Inuyasha said before jumping up and landing in front of the person.

Kagome looked up into his golden eyes with her now empty blue ones.

"Ka…Kagome" Inuyasha stuttered as he waited for her to sit him into the dirt. Instead Kagome by passed him and continued walking ignoring what he was saying until she mad it to the clearing by the well where Miroku and Shippo Sango, and Kiarra where waiting for her and Inuyasha to come back.

As soon as the couple walked into the clearing they new something was wrong, and decided to stay out of it.

"Kagome come on please talk to me, I said I was sorry" Inuyasha whined.

Kagome was standing next to the well now she turned pained eyes to look into to the golden once she had always loved.

Taking a step closer to him, and stood on her on her toes placing a gentle kiss on the shocked hanyous mouth. Pulling away she reached up and lifted the prayer beads from around his neck.

"You are free from any ties you once had to me" She said quietly as a single tear slipped out. Turning to the rest of the group she began to cry even harder.

"I'm sorry" she whispered before she jumped into the well for good.

Once on the other side she quickly sealed it so no one could pass through.

**  
888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha tried to follow her through the well but this time he was not surrounded by the blue light, instead he landed at the bottom.

Climbing back up he was meet with four sad faces he hid his eyes from the rest of the group as tears ran down his face.

"Momma" Shippo yelled as he ran to the well crying.

Sango fell against Mirokus chest crying as he held her in shaky arms from his own tears. They all new when she jumped through the well it was different.

**888888888888888888888888888**

Several miles away Koga stopped as he felt something pull at his heart, running to where Kagomes pack was located. When he arrived he stopped dead in his tracks knowing something was wrong.

**888888888888888888888888888**

That had been nearly three years ago, since then she had changed completely not just her appearance or her attitude, but she had also gotten into drugs. But now she was finally ready to complete her promise to find the rest of the sacred jewel shared. Only this time she wouldn't allow herself to be hurt.

'Here goes nothing' she thought jumping into the well, and smiling when she was surrounded by blue lights.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

** Hope you enjoyed my first Inuyasha fanfic, Please review. Thanks for reading.**

** Bye**

** NEXT TIME:**

** Chapter 2: Nothing the New and Improved**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay first off sorry for not updating for so long, but between home schooling, work and vacations I haven't really had that much time.

Also I'm going to be changing my story up a bit. I'm not so sure a Kagome and Kouga story is a good ideal. Don't get me wrong I like them but a lot of people don't. So I was going to let people vote on what guy or even guys they want me to put Kagome with.

My story will stay the same as far as theme is concerned, and the only thing that will change is who falls in love. So here are the guys to choose from.

Keep in mind you can choose two guys for her to be with. And when I say that I don't mean a love triangle I mean she is with two guys, she will love and mate both. I'll put it in my story where it makes since all you have to do is choose

**Chooses**

Inuyasha

Kouga

Miroku

Sesshomaru

Okay send me reviews with your choose of couple and what ever you choose I'll fix the story around it.

Thanks

-evilflynmonkeys


End file.
